


Isis

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Teal’c meets an old enemy who may turn out to be the best thing that SG1 has ever come in contact with. Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Isis  
 **AUTHORS NOTES:** This is just a story on how I thing SG1 would react if one of their enemies became a friend. Feedback would be appreciated. Sorry if some of my spelling is wrong or my work doesn't make sense, English is my second language.

_WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!_

The sound of the stargate opening was the only sound that echoed through the hills of P4R 675. Four dark figures stepped out onto the beautifully carved platform that sat below the stargate's event horizon. The only person who witnessed this was a girl, a dark girl... 

...Who had glowing eyes. 

***

" Yes!!! " 

" Colonel? " came Sam's confused reply. 

" Haven't you noticed Major! " 

" Noticed WHAT! " 

" There's no trees! For once we have arrived on a planet with few trees! There is a God!! " 

" Jeez, get over yourself Colonel " Sam shot back 

"Umm, Guys" Daniel yelled from his perch 15 feet up the lone tree. " Guys, you've gotta see this!" 

" Ok then Daniel, Carter and Teal'c and I will just join you sitting on that bending twig! For cryin' out loud Daniel is there anyway we could see it without monkeying up that friggin tree!" O'Neill spat. 

" Umm, climb that hill over there to your left " 

Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c gave each other an exasperated look, Daniel's 'hill' was more like a mini mountain. What did he want them to see anyway? 

"Just some more friggin artefacts " thought Jack. 

But it wasn't artefacts, there was a city stretching a couple of miles and then in the very distance was a castle that looked like something out of Cinderella. 

" Carter!" Jack drew her gaze towards a large group of natives racing towards the stargate. 

" Daniel!" Sam could swear that the Colonel's voice could've been heard 5miles away. 

" GET UP HERE NOW! EVERYBODY ARM YOURSELF! " 

* * *

The dark native girl watched as all the villagers raced towards the travellers and one by one were shot down dead with weapons that sounded like thunder. 

Slowly with her raised in the air she approached the aliens. 

* * *

" Um, sir, what's she doing, sir. " Carter whispered to O'Neill 

" How should I know Carter! " 

" Should I shoot? " 

" Wait" 

" Do you think she's peaceful? " 

" What's with all the questions, Major? " 

" Sorry sir, but do you think..." 

" ...Major! " 

" Uh, Guys, sorry to interrupt your friendly conversation but I think she wants to make contact with us, she's different from the rest, I mean physically, she's dark skinned and all the other's are white" 

" And what did we just try to say, Daniel! " 

" I'm saying GIVE HER A CHANCE! You know, not all the aliens we come across have to be evil! " 

" I suggest we shoot her " Teal'c interjected 

" WHAT! " the rest of SG1 chorused 

" I have met this woman before, she is a Goa'uld by the name of Isis, she is also a shape-shifter, at the moment she is not in her true form and that is why, Major Carter, you can not sense the Goa'uld inside her." 

* * *

Isis drew in a sharp breath, Jaffa Teal'c had recognised her. She hated Teal'c for he was one of Apophis' men, as in Apophis the serpent. 

" Isis! " the Jaffa called out. 

" Isis, traitor of Apophis and the rest of the system lords, change to your true form or we will have to fire upon you! " 

* * *

Carter, O'Neill and Daniel looked at Teal'c with strange looks on their faces, they had never seen Teal'c act with so much hatred before, and seemed that his threat had worked. Then they looked intently at Isis as she changed before their eyes. Her skin grew a shade lighter, her hair grew longer and lightened, her eyes changed shade, she grew 5cm taller and on her face a scar appeared. 

" WHOA!! " thought Jack 

" If she weren't a Goa'uld she'd be goddamn fine! " 

Isis was now about 5'11", tanned skin, long blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes and now had a scar tracing down her cheek, from her left eye to her neck and disappeared underneath her light dress. But then of course the inevitable happened, her eyes flashed and Jack's fantasy melted away to nothing. 

" Come on Jack " he chided himself. 

" She's the enemy, don't let her beauty brainwash you! " 

* * *

Isis raised her hand that was equipped with a Goa'uld hand device. 

" Maybe from this distance I can knock them all off with one blast, " she thought. 

" Isis!" Teal'c called out. " We are your friends! " 

"Lower your weapon!" Jack joined in. " Ok then, we'll lower ours first " he had with just a little more than a touch of sarcasm. 

SG1 lowered their weapons and looked towards the startled Isis. 

" You do not wish to kill me? " Isis spoke so softly it was nearly impossible for the others to comprehend. 

"No" came Jack's reply. " We don't " 

Isis slowly lowered her hand to her side, as she did this SG1 noticed a single tear roll down her face, it was the first time anyone had trusted her like that, it was so overwhelming. 

* * *

Teal'c stood up and walked over towards a crumpled Isis. 

"Teal'c!" Jack called. "Get back here!" 

Teal'c ignored him and sat down next to Isis. He had never seen a Goa'uld weaken like this. But he needed answers, so he got right to the point. 

" Why did you leave Apophis? " 

Isis looked up with tear stained cheeks. " He isn't my father! " 

" I know that, but that does not explain why you ran from him " 

" Umm, I was searching" 

"And what were you searching for?" 

" Umm, Osiris, I was on my way to him one day, when Apophis captured me and fooled everybody into believing he was my father and Amaunet, my mother. Amaunet always told me to run away, but I didn't have the strength" 

Then Isis burst into tears. 

By now, Sam, Jack and Daniel had made their way over to where Teal'c was sitting with Isis. 

Teal'c continued... 

"Apophis always spoke of you as a 'controller', making you a more powerful Goa'uld than him, though he always denied it. Am I correct?!" 

" I do not wish to speak of it further." Isis stammered. 

"AM I CORRECT!!" Teal'c boomed. 

" YOU ARE CORRECT! I CAN PROTECT YOU FROM WHATEVER! NOW LEAVE ME BE! I NEED TO FIND OSIRIS BEFORE HE DIES! " Isis yelled. 

"Of course!" Daniel whispered. 

"What!" Sam said back. 

" Well, it's just like Egyptian Mythology! Osiris went away and was killed, chopped into hundreds of pieces to be exact. Isis went looking for him, and when she found his body she brought home the pieces and performed a magical ceremony that brought him back to life." 

" I get it! " bellowed Sam, before blushing and changing to a softer voice. 

" Except Isis would have used a sarcophagus rather than the ceremony." 

" So at the moment 'this' Isis is looking for her husband in order to try and stop the inevitable from reoccurring." Daniel added. 

"So how about this Isis." Jack said " lets make a deal, you help protect us from Apophis and all his little terrors, and we'll help you find our husband and son, so, do we have a deal?!" 

Isis regained her stature, stood up and flashed her eyes as if to say 'Hello-o remember, I'm a Goa'uld! 

"I'd say that we've got a deal!" Isis smiled, she knew she'd picked up on the human dialogue perfectly. 

"So you're the only Goa'uld that can boss Apophis around?" Sam asked. 

" No, Ra can and so can Osiris and Sohkar, the rest are beneath us, but they don't care about that, all Goa'uld's hate each other equally." 

* * *

While Jack pulled Isis over to explain that Ra was dead and that they were the ones to kill him (though Jack always thought Ra looked a lot like a her) 

Daniel and Sam went over to Teal'c. 

"How'd you know Teal'c" Sam asked. 

"When I last met her, I was still in the service of Apophis, she was playing the shapeshifting trick on us all the time. I was always the one to recognise her. Because she was in the form that you saw her in originally, I was able to recognise her." 

* * *

"Ok Guys, its time to wrap things up!" Jack called out. They all packed everything up fast and dialled for earth. 

"You sure you'll be ok here by yourself?" Daniel cautiously asked Isis. 

"You know, you can come back to earth with us if you wish to" 

She replied, "I'll be fine" 

They all said their goodbyes and before they left they verified their 'treaty' agreement, and then SG1 stepped back through the stargate, to earth. 

"Well that was interesting," said Jack, once he was back in the earth's 'gate room. "Very productive, you know, I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but, it's nice to have a Goa'uld on our side for once!" 

Isis stood back and looked at the stone ring chappa'ai, which the foreigners called 'stargate' and thought "if only, if only my life could be like that." 

Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Goa'uld communication ball, dialled in her code and then a familiar face appeared on the screen. 

"Apophis!" said Isis. 

" It worked out perfectly, they fell for it, they think I hate you and that I'm on their side, they are all yours!" 

"Well done Isis." Said Apophis. "Well done" 

  
**The End** _...Or Is It?_   


  


* * *

>   
>  © July 6, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

#####  I would like to say thank you to jimboz and venus and marzo who all gave me ideas for this fanfic. ©Alexia.J. 2000 

* * *

  



End file.
